Bill An
|datebirth = January 1, 1981 |placebirth = Noble City |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = Mandarin Village, Noble City (SY-NC-MV) Sofasi, Clymene (CL-SO-01) |function = MOTC |language = Lovian English, Mandarin Chinese |religion = Mahayana Buddhist |spouse = Zhang Lan'e |party affn = }} Bill An (January 1, 1981) is a well known professional lawyer formerly employed at the law-firm Tsokos Bros., a disgraced PL politician, and responsible for illegally destroying large areas of woodland near Hurbanova. His alma mater is at Yale University in the United States. In 2013, he emigrated to the US with his family, promising never to return to Lovia. Bio Early life Bill An was born in 1981 to An Xiaobing (father) and Jiang Lanyi (mother) at Noble City General Hospital. When he was young he attended King Arthur I College. An was able to skip several school years, and then studied at Yale Law School. After graduation, he obtained a job at Tsokos Bros. After winning a number of high profile cases, An obtained a reputation as a brilliant, though risk-loving, young lawyer. He obtained a large inheritance from his parents, which he used to make some controversial investments. Political career In late 2011, Bill An joined Positive Lovia, and was elected in the 2012 elections, receiving a position in government as the Minister of Justice. He became rather unpopular in Congress, due to his antagonism of many other MOTCs, including members of his own parties, and due to a few reckless ventures he undertook. An attempt to found a sister party, Positive Brunant, in Brunant ended in ignominy. He was also linked to the Juche regime in North Korea, and alarmed many MOTCs due to his habit of wandering around Congress muttering about 'nuking' things. He verbally attacked a number of other members of the government, particularly William Krosby, who he claimed was a 'troll' who 'ruined lives.' He also held a grudge against Semyon Breyev, as he coveted Breyev's position in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. A controversy that erupted in late 2011 also damaged An's and Positive Lovia's reputation greatly. He had invested a large amount of money in clearing an area of land near to Hurbanova to construct a new neighbourhood, Overbanken, but it soon became clear that he had never obtained any permission for this venture or consulted the state governor. The illegal clearing greatly damaged the forested areas of the current neighborhood. In addition, it was claimed he had paid a large sum to Positive Lovia, in the form of investment in party offices, in exchange for the party's protection of him and his activities. He ceased activity in Congress after February 17, 2012, claiming that the other members of Congress had harassed him. Late in the year, he was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder. Early in 2013, he left Lovia for good, together with his wife. Personal Bill An is a strict Buddhist and is a vegetarian due to his strong beliefs. He was the main donator to the Lovian Buddhist Organization. His wife, Zhang Lan'e, is also a devoted Mahayana Buddhist, as well as a PL member. They lived together in the quiet Mandarin Village prior to their emigration. An, Bill An, Bill An, Bill An, Bill An, Bill